


Yields

by holograms



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holograms/pseuds/holograms
Summary: “You should have told me that there was indication that Laurens was going to fire his weapon,” Lee says. “You knew it was going to happen after you conversed with Hamilton.”Burr doesn’t mention that he did tell him. Multiple times.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fixed up from a prompt fill.

Lee groans, but not the good pleasure-thick kind. Burr worries, but Lee doesn't slow, and Burr wouldn't dare ask if he's okay because Lee is angry enough already without being made to feel inferior, so Burr lets Lee pound out his anger. Literally, figuratively.

Burr sighs, shifts under Lee. “You shouldn’t have gone and got shot then.” He's a bit righteous. He can't help it. Nobody listens to him.

Indignant, Lee bites the exposed skin at Burr’s neck.

“I didn’t plan to get shot," Lee snarls. “Nobody goes to a duel expecting that.”

“No?” Burr asks. He looks up at Lee, intonation flat despite him getting fucked balls-deep. “Isn't that the expectation of a duel? That you'll get shot unless a compromise is met? And you knew that wouldn't happen with Laurens, but your damn pride ah—”

He's cut off with the punctuation of a brutal thrust. The blankets under them tangle.

Lee tosses his hair out his face, huffs. 

“You should have _told_ me that there was indication that Laurens was going to fire his weapon,” Lee says. “You knew it was going to happen after you conversed with Hamilton.”

Burr doesn’t mention that he did tell him. Multiple times. Burr would tell Lee again, but Burr doesn’t care — it’s over, now — and he’s otherwise occupied, moaning as Lee thrusts in him.

“Maybe you wanted me to get shot,” Lee pants, biting down on the pain from his side, his dark hair falling in his face again as he leans over Burr. “Conspiring against me.” A moan, this time a _good_ one. “Maybe you hate me, too.”

“I don’t hate anyone,” Burr says. Lee has always been a little crazed, paranoid. Now, even more so. “I only did my duty.”

Lee scoffs. “You only agreed to be my second to spite Washington.”

“Did not.”

“Did so. Because you hate—sorry, _dislike_ the General because he ignored you,” Lee says, grinning, because he knows he's right, goddamn him. He continues, “and because you wanted to show off in front of Hamilton, because he’s ignored you too.”

Burr frowns. “I don't care about Hamilton.”

“Uh-huh.” Lee is unconvinced. He leans in, whispering in Burr’s ear. “C’mon, you can tell me. I’m not your General anymore, I’ve been dismissed. You can tell me what you really want. No consequences.”

He kisses Burr, something rare, pulls away with Burr’s lip between his teeth. “You wish I were Alexander,” he says as a statement, not a question. 

Burr doesn’t say anything, he closes his eyes and wraps his legs around Lee and pushes down on him. It makes Lee squeak in mix of pain and pleasure, and Burr focuses on that instead.

“Maybe Laurens should’ve shot you in the mouth,” Burr says, and Lee doesn’t disagree.

After, when Lee comes, shuddering and muffling his shouts in Burr's shoulder, Burr shoves Lee off of him.  Lee grunts, clutches his side, but his eyes are on Burr and his dick, and Burr doesn't want to disappoint — he wraps his hand around himself and strokes himself fast, comes over his fist and on his stomach.

He wipes the mess off with Lee's coat.

“I could have you court martialed for that," Lee grumbles, then winces in pain when he goes to reach for Burr.  Burr just rolls his eyes and runs his hand through Lee's hair.

“But then who would be here to take care of you?” Burr asks.  He coos at Lee, joking, and Lee scowls but Burr kisses his wrinkled forehead. Lays his hands on Lee's stomach, over the bandage where the wound has bled through. Starts unwrapping it to redress it.

Lee doesn't say  _thanks_ — he never does — but he touches Burr on the wrist and Burr says, “I know."

 

 

Lee leaves camp two days later.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @[acanofpeaches](http://acanofpeaches.tumblr.com/)


End file.
